Generally, before logging in to a website a user may have to go through a registration process. During the registration, the user may be prompted to enter, or input, a user account and a password along with personal information, such as name, telephone number, e-mail and postal address. For registering on different websites, the user may be asked to input the user account, the password and the personal information repeatedly, on each of the different websites. Further, the user may have to remember the usernames and the passwords for the different websites, and also have to input the usernames and the passwords manually for login at each of the different websites. The login process may include opening a login interface, inputting a user account and a password, submitting the account and the password to a server, and completing the login once authenticated by the server.
Such login procedure may have at least the following disadvantages. For logging in on different websites, it may be tedious for the user to input the personal information repeatedly during the registration. Also, if the same password is used for all the websites, the security of the personal information on other websites will be affected once the password is cracked, or hacked, or somehow loses protection on any one website. Further, if different passwords are used, the information to be remembered may be too much, resulting in inconvenience to the user.